YuGiOh! The Series
by cool boy 7
Summary: Plz RR This fic takes place 1 year later after Battle City 1 so anything that happened after BC1 is not included plus may contain spoilers! Chapter 2 up and kicken!
1. Episode 1 A New Enemy Rises

Episode 1 A New Enemy Rises  
  
Setting:Domino Ice Cream Shop  
  
YuGi:Gee Anzu,you sure can eat alot of ice cream.  
  
Yugi said as they left the parlor. They had just eaten some ice cream and began to leave.  
  
Anzu: Well Yugi,with the diet I'm going on a girl like me should be able to chug ice cream!  
  
They stopped immediatly when they saw a duel in the streets,more importantly the two were using one of Kaiba's old,Battle City Duel Disks.  
  
????: And I use my Ivy Soldier to attack and finish you off! Surrender your deck immediatly!  
  
The Unknown person shouted. Yugi went over to the fallen duelist, a little boy around the age of 12.  
  
Yugi:Hey! Don't be so hard on him, he was an inexperianced duelist!  
  
Yugi shouted at him. The little boy was crying really hard now.  
  
????: He shouldn't of betted his deck then. Now give me the deck or I'll have my enforcements force it from you.  
  
Yugi: I said LEAVE HIM ALONE!  
  
????: Shut up you! This is none of your buisness!  
  
Boy: STOP! Stop yelling....I lost...here's....the deck.  
  
The boy sobbed uncontrollably and dropped the deck by the person's feet.  
  
????: Why are you crying runt? What's so special about that deck?  
  
Boy: It....It was my...brother's.....deck....  
  
????:Heh well tell your brother he can't build a good deck even if his life depended on it!  
  
Yugi: Hey kid! Still why are you crying so hard?  
  
Boy: Because...My brother said if I lost...lost it then he would hurt me...It took him 4 monthes to put that deck together.  
  
Yugi: *gasps*I'll get it back then. Don't you worry.  
  
????: Hm,don't even try,I'm the best duelist around! I have my men and myself find select duelists. Then we fight them salvage cards from their deck and then throw the worthless cards into a nearby river!!!  
  
Yugi: You heartless being! Don't you even throw those cards into a lake until we duel! Tonight at 3 P.M.,right here,and we play by these standards:If I win then I get the kids deck,if you win then you get my Millenium Puzzle!  
  
Anzu: Yugi don't!  
  
Yugi: Yes Anzu I must!  
  
Setting-Grandpa's House. Time-2 P.M.,Time remaining-1 hour  
  
Jonouchi: What?! You're gonna bet that puzzle after I already got that one piece back for you? Don't do it Yug. You-  
  
Yugi: No Jono. I'm going to place it up and win! Besides I just bought a new card from my grandpa's shop.  
  
Jono: What card Yug?  
  
Yugi: I just got the almighty Dark Mage! It has 1400 attack and 1300 defense. It also allows me to summon a Black Magician from my deck!  
  
Jono: Wow! That's a powerful card!*Looks down at watch*Ehh! Yugi we only have 45 minutes left! We need to high tail it!  
  
Setting-Outside Ice Cream Shop. Time:3 P.M.  
  
Yugi: Alright you let's get started.  
  
????: Okay,I'll start first. Draw. Play Ivy Soldier into attack mode and I play Gift From A White Angel! I draw 3 cards. And I discard these 2,Poison Ivy King and Poison Ivy Queen! And when these 2 cards are both in the cemetary at the same time I can special sumon 1 of them to the field! I bring out the Poison Ivy King! 2800/2300,for every plant type on the field it gains 500 more attack points and defense points! Giving it a total of 3800 attack points!*Laughs maniacly*  
  
Yugi*(the name and a * by it means that they're thinking): Man this can't be! He already has a creature on the field stronger then Blue Eyes!  
  
Yugi: I summon onto the field-  
  
????:You sure? Cause my Ivy King makes all monsters on the field plant types!  
  
Yugi: I summon into attack mode...Kuribo! I then set 1 trap and 1 magic card face down.  
  
????:Well then I summon onto the field,my Poison Plant Worm. 100/100. It cannot be destroyed at all! Prepare to lose! I activate Thunderbolt!  
  
Yugi: Activate Magic Stopper!  
  
????: What? No my card!  
  
Yugi:Activate Magic Card, Monster Exchange. It alows me to switch a monster on my field with a monster in my deck. I bring out my Monster Machine Factory! 1500/2000  
  
????: I still use my Ivy King to destory your monster.  
  
Yugi: No you don't! Activate effect!  
  
Kuribo appears and is destroyed instead.  
  
????:What just happened? How'd you do that?  
  
Yugi: Simple I activated my monsters effect. He can take any monster from my deck and then use it as a shield,except instead of having the monster being destroyed while in attack mode it uses it into defense mode as a shield! It's over for you!  
  
????: Just take your turn!  
  
Yugi: I draw and play my great and powerful attacker, Lava Golem by sacrificing your Ivy King and Ivy Soldier. I set a trap and end my turn.  
  
????: No one defeats Oji! I will not be defeated! I draw and play my-  
  
1000 life points was deducted from Oji's life points.  
  
Oji: What just happened???  
  
Yugi: It's another part of Lava Goelm's effect. Every turn you take you lose 1000 life points. And in four turns you're toast.  
  
Oji: Hm. Well I know a way around your little plan. Activate Black Hole! Destroy all cards on the field that are monsters. Now I play my Ressurect card and bring back my Ivy King. Attack my King!  
  
Yugi:Activate trap card-Gravitational Bind! Now all monsters over the level of 3 cannot attack!  
  
Oji: Darn't this can't be! Oh well I end my turn with a face down trap.  
  
Yugi: I play thunderbolt and then I play my Giant Soldier of Stone into attack mode. I attack your life points directly!  
  
Oji: I play my Ivy Soldier-1900/1200-4 stars.  
  
Yugi: But you can't attack with it cause it has four stars.  
  
Oji: That's why I activate Star Reducer! I reduce his stars by any number I want and I call 3 stars taken off. Now kill his soldier Ivy Soldier!  
  
Yugi: I draw and play my monster face down go.  
  
Oji: I play Dissapear and destroy your face down card.  
  
Yugi: Nooooo,my Kuribo!  
  
Oji: Attack my soldier!  
  
Yugi*: Yami please help me!  
  
Yugi: YU-GI-OH!  
  
Yami Yugi: It's over for you now! I draw and play Weak Forest Sprite-0/0 and activate the magic card Creaure Swap. Now my soldier attack his Forest Sprite.  
  
Oji: No. I'll set a monster face down and end my turn.  
  
Yami: I'll play Force! This card let's me pull a card from my deck and summon it to the field! I summon the Dark Mage! Then he let's me summon a Black Magician! I'll then use my Dark Mage to destroy that monster!*the monster dies* Now my magician and soldier destory him!!!!  
  
Oji looked in horror as his life points went from 3100 to 0. He dropped his cards though he quickly picked them up.  
  
Oji: How?  
  
Yami Yugi: Now hand over the cards.  
  
Oji: Wish it could be that easy but sorry--Hey you two throw them over NOW!  
  
Two "forces" threw the kids cards over the railings of a bridge.  
  
Everyone gasps.  
  
Yami Yugi: Ah,Nooooo!  
  
Oji smirked.  
  
Oji: Good bye Yami....  
  
Oji swirled his black cloak around him and disappeared.  
  
Now the boy broke out into another crying spree. A teenager came running over to him.  
  
Teen: Hey what happened to my little brother!  
  
Yami: Your little brother lost your cards in a duel then I dueled for them and I won but two guys threw your cards into the lake.  
  
Teen:What! That deck took me so long to make! Why did you take it little brother?  
  
Boy: I'm sorry!  
  
Teen: Sorry isn't good enough!  
  
Anzu: Hey! He's only a little 12 year old. Here,take my deck as a replacement.  
  
Teen: Oh I'm sorry I forget alot since we're on our own and thanks for the new deck.  
  
Yugi: Hey you I got a great idea.  
  
Teen: What?  
  
Yugi: You can stay at my place for as long as you need to.  
  
Teen:Thanks! 


	2. Episode 2Return to Battle City Fight Wit

Episode 2-Return to Battle City-Fight With Lodo Part 1  
  
Setting-Streets  
  
Jono: Man Yugi,that guy was a heartless beast wasn't he? I mean he threw the kid's deck over for crying out loud!  
  
Yugi: I know Jono. I wonder if we'll ever see him again. He seemed like a pretty strong duelist,I hope a new tournament like Battle City comes up. I'm going to Grandpa's card shop and take a look at my deck.  
  
Jonouchi sees a sign on a store door.  
  
Jono: Woah! Yugi,come here and look at this!  
  
Yugi: What Jono? Wow! New Tornament in town! Hosted by Kaiba Corporation we're having another Battle City Tournament! Battle City 2 will start on August 28th.  
  
Yugi: How cool is that Jono? We're going to enter another Battle City tournament!  
  
Mai: So you heard about it too,huh?  
  
Yugi: Mai you're here to?  
  
Mai: Yeah along with the lists of people that's been invited to Battle City 2. Here take a look at it. It shows everyone's name that's forced into it.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba's forcing people into it?  
  
Mai: Yes. He said if you don't then you'll be dragged there.(comic relief)  
  
Yugi Mouto  
Jonouchi Katsuya  
Marik Ishtal  
Ryou Bakura  
Mai Kujaka  
Insector Haga  
Maiko Tsunami  
Shadi  
Isis Ishtal  
  
Yugi: So these are the people who have been dragged in huh? I feel sorry for us all.  
  
Mai: Yeah I was planning on taking a ride to the mall tommorow but I'm stuck in this tournament now.  
  
Jono: WHAT? The tourney's tommorow?  
  
Mai: Yes you fool now go get prepared!  
  
Setting-Grandpa's Shop  
  
Yugi's looking over his deck when Jono comes up.  
  
Jono: HEY YUGI!  
  
Yugi: Ahhh! Jono don't yell like that.  
  
Jono: Well it's cause I can't wipe the grin off my face. See there was this guy sitting on the side of the road with these kids with money in their hands. And so I walk up to him ask what the excitement's about and this kid tells me he has 3 of the legendary Exodia pieces. So here is when I flip out. And he says he's selling them for 500,000 yen. So I pay up and look what I got Yug.  
  
He takes out the Exodia pieces.  
  
Yugi: No way Jono! Thanks you're the best.  
  
Jono: I just thought you'd like them back buddy. You're the best friend I could ever have.  
  
Grandpa walks in.  
  
Grandpa: What's all the Hulluboo for? Oh Jono you're here.  
  
Yugi: Look Grandpa, Jono brought back my Exodia pieces.  
  
Grandpa: But I thought those went to the bottom of the sea? Guess not.  
  
Yugi: Well now I can make my deck. Hey Jono wanna help build a deck with me? You know you could revise your deck for the tournament.  
  
Setting-The next day in Battle City 2  
  
Yugi: Hey Jono,are you ready to be creamed? Or cream anyone?  
  
Jono: Yeah I'm ready to cream but not to be creamed.  
  
Yugi: Yeah well do you see anyone who we can challenge?  
  
Jono: Yugi! We forgot to get our duel disks!  
  
Yugi: Oh crap! Well it's a good thing the shop's right here.  
  
Setting-Battle City 2 Shop  
  
Yugi: Hey mister! 2 Duel Disks!  
  
Owner: Sure thing here you go. They come with a free promo card that let's you get a prize at the end.  
  
Yugi: Okay.  
  
Setting-Battle City 2  
  
Yugi: Hey Jono,what card'd you get?  
  
Jono: I got the card that can get you a Soul-Hunting Spirit.*Jono cries anime like*  
  
Yugi: Stinks for you, I got the-BEWD card????  
  
Jono: The heck? Let me see that. Oh crap it is a BEWD card! But it's not the real thing! How's Kaiba gonna make his BEUD now if he gives you a BEWD card after Battle City 2?  
  
Yugi: Since Pegasus has been out of the picture for awhile Kaiba Corp took over the printing of cards. Kaiba must have tons of BEWDs.  
  
????: Hey you,Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Huh? Who are you?  
  
????: My name is Lodo! And I'm a Force so get ready to lose.  
  
Yugi: So you're a Force eh? Well let's duel.  
  
8000/8000  
  
Yami Yugi: I'll go first. I draw and play Pot of Greed. I'll draw 2 cards and set 1 trap and and summon Kuribo into defense mode.  
  
Lodo: Hmm. I'll draw and play Dissappear! This card allows me to destroy any of your monsters. Now I play Dragon Zombie into attack mode and set 1 trap card. Attack Dragon Zombie.  
  
Yami: Activate trap card,Ring of Destruction!  
  
Lodo: Darn you.  
  
6400/6400  
  
Lodo: I end my turn.  
  
Yami: I set a monster face down and end my turn.  
  
Lodo: I set a monster face down. Activate Book of the Sun on my face down monster! Dream Clown comes to attack mode and destorys your monster. I attack with my Dream Clown. I end my turn.  
  
5200/6400  
  
Yami: I draw and play Thunderbolt. I then play in face up attack mode, Dark Mage. And summon out a Black Magician. Attack my Dark Mage!  
  
Lodo: Activate trap card, Gravitational Bind.  
  
Yami: Darn it,I end my turn.  
  
Lodo: I activate my Change of Heart Card and take your Black Magician.  
  
Yami: But he can't attack.  
  
Lodo: Wrong,I use Star Reducer and name 6 stars to be taken off. I then summon Yata Garasu! I use my Black Magician to attack your Dark Mage. You lose 900 life points and I use Yata to attack direct and cause you not able to draw!  
  
4100/6400  
  
Yami: Darn him. I can't draw so I have 3 cards in my hand. I set 2 traps and end my turn.  
  
Lodo: Prepare to lose Yugi! To bad my Star Reducer only lasts for one turn. I then activate my Black Hole card. I then again summon Yata Garasu into attack mode and attack!  
  
Yami: Activate trap card, Holy Barrier-Mirror Force!  
  
The Crow screamed as it was ripped to shreds.  
  
Lodo: I end my turn.  
  
Yami: It's soon to be over. I activate magic card-Gift from a White Angel. I draw 3 cards. I discard my Black Magician and Chaos Black Magician. I sacrifice my Black Magician for my Black Magician Girl. I end my turn.  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	3. Episode 3Return To Battle City Fight Wit

Episode 3-Return To Battle City! Fight with Lodo Part 2 And Part 1 of The Earth Deck  
  
Lodo: I draw and play Heavy Storm. I then play a face down monster and end my turn.  
  
Yami: I play my Dark Mage into attack mode and summon out my Dark Magician. I then use my Dark Magician to attack!  
  
Lodo: Soul-Hunting Spirit. I put a kink in your attacks.  
  
Yami: This is a new Dark Magician Girl though. She has a trample effect! Go my mistress attack! Plus another bonus is that she also counts Dark Mages,Magician,and Chaos Magicians in either my cemetary or field.  
  
4100/1600  
  
Yami: This is the beginning of the end.  
  
Lodo: I still have a monster out on the field. I end my turn.  
  
Yami: I told you this was the end.  
  
Lodo: What? Oh wait-crap no! I take my move back!  
  
Yami: No going back now! I attack with my Black Magician Girl.  
  
4100/0  
  
Lodo: No...this can't be....I lose....  
  
Yami: I take your deck and your 2 locator cards.  
  
Lodo: Ahh...good-bye...  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Lodo had a dart in his back that had filled with a terrible potetent that did not have a cure.  
  
Yami: What tha......Oji!  
  
Oji: That's right Yugi! I did it! There's no space for losers on my team,you lose,you die.  
  
Yami: Oji you freak!  
  
Oji swirled his cloak around him and dissappeared again. Else where,Jono was walking around the streets when all of a sudden someone walked out in front of him.  
  
Mai: Thanks chump.  
  
A kid fell to the ground.  
  
Mai: Oh hey Jono just won my 2nd match and one more to go,so how's about it? I challenege you to a duel!  
  
Jono: Uhh,I guess I'm forced to accept your challenge. I put up my deck and 2 locator cards.  
  
Mai: I put up this kid's deck and 2 locator cards.  
  
Jono: Hey I wanted to play for your deck!  
  
Mai: Sorry Jono if you went to the meeting you would have known that I can bet another duelists' deck! I guess I'll start this show. I draw and play Gemini Elf into attack mode. I set 2 traps and end my turn.  
  
Jono: Man you sure have hot cards! Oh yeah back to the game. I play my Maha Vailo card and equip it with Power of Unity. I attack with my Maha!  
  
Mai: Activate trap card,Holy Barrier Mirror Force! I think I'll take my turn. So I draw. I play my Gaia Power card. I also play my 2nd Gemini Elf! I use both to attack!  
  
8000/3200  
  
Mai: Come on Jono fight harder!  
  
Jono: I play Thunder Bolt! And I summon my Falcon Knight! I attack twice with him!  
  
5000/3200  
  
Mai: I play my Swords of Revealing Light card and activate my Solemn Wishes card! I then summon my Big Bang Girl into defense mode. I end my turn.  
  
Jono: I play my Goblin Strike Team into attack mode. I end my turn.  
  
Mai: I draw,now Big Bang Girl, activate effect.  
  
Jono:What?  
  
Mai: You lose 500 life points every time I gain life points.  
  
5000/2700  
  
Mai: I end my turn.  
  
Jono: I draw and summon to the field by sacrificing my Falcon Knight for Android Psyco Shocker. Heh. I end my turn.  
  
Mai:Hmp you brat! I set a monster face down,go!  
  
Jono: I draw and end.  
  
Mai: My swords are gone now. But I now flip my face down monster face up! It's a Man-Eating Bug! I'll kill your shocker! Now I play my Sword Hunter into attack mode by sacrificing my Big Bang Girl and my MEB! I now kill your GST and gain 200 more attack points and send your monster into my m/t slot.  
  
5000/2550 


End file.
